


Routine

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M, PWP, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even years after he's stopped being a child soldier, some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

It isn’t the first time, and he knows it will not be the last.

He knows it’s deliberate, everything in his apartment arranged a certain way to let him know that his tormentor is there. He’s stopped asking how Ali found him. That monster always knows where his favorite toys are, and Setsuna will always be his favorite. 

He locks the front door, and presses his forehead to the wood briefly. It’s to steel his nerves, they both know that. They both know this takes its toll, and that is what Ali wants. His favorite soldier isn’t supposed to be happy, isn’t supposed to be having a life of his own. Setsuna is just supposed to get on his knees and brace himself like a good little boy. 

He’s flat on the floor, his scarf tied around his hands so tightly he can’t move them. His pants are around his ankles and Ali’s strong hands are around his throat. He can’t breathe, only making desperate gagging sounds in the hopes that Ali will climax before he passes out. 

Because he knows that if he loses consciousness before, the cycle will repeat when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some PWP I felt the need to write, because I am such trash for this ship.


End file.
